criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Dempsey
Michael Dempsey is an American actor best known for his role as Detective Murphy in the dramatic comedy series Desperate Housewives. Biography Little is known about Dempsey's past, including his birthday, the names of his parents, and why he wanted to become an actor. What is known is that Dempsey was born and raised in Cleveland, Ohio, and graduated from the American Academy of Dramatic Arts. Dempsey got his first on-screen role in 1990, when he was cast as Jesse in one episode of the sitcom Bagdad Cafe. Dempsey got his first major role in 2009, when he was cast as Murphy, a detective investigating a series of crimes connected to the main ensemble, for 8 episodes of the hit dramatic comedy series Desperate Housewives. Since then, Denison has appeared in TV shows, movies, and video games such as L.A. Noire, Red Dead Redemption II, All Rise, Pearson, Cam, Killer Therapy, 9-1-1, The Orville, Bones, Castle, Perception, American Gun, ER, Mad Men, Shark, Monk, Justice, Lie to Me, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Dempsey will portray Don Brenner in the Season Fifteen episode "Date Night". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Date Night" (2020) TV episode - Don Brenner *Killer Therapy (2019) - Doctor Keller *All Rise (2019) - Hank *Pearson (2019) - Father Conway *What Just Happened??! (2019) - Mr. Tomlinson *Why Women Kill (2019) - Saul *What/If (2019) - Barry *Red Dead Redemption II (2018) - The Local Pedestrian Population (voice) *The Audition (2018) - Harry *Cam (2018) - Barney *Shooter (2018) - Veterinarian *How To Get Rid Of A Body (and still be friends) (2018) - Henry Dibble *Dear White People (2018) - Mike White *9-1-1 (2018) - Officer Dowers *Gente-fied: The Digital Series (2017) - Sweatshop Foreman *Mom (2017) - Officer Miliner *The Orville (2017) - Mining Chief Harry Leidecker *Doubt (2017) - Desk Sergeant Wayne *A Cinderella Christmas (2016) - Otto Karilla *Walk (2016) - Man *Poor George (2016) - George *If I Could Tell You (2015) - Peter *Bones (2015) - David Pyne *The Middle (2015) - Stan *Castle (2015) - Frank Malloy *The Big Bang Theory (2015) - Security Guard *Extant - 2 episodes (2014) - Sheriff Dugan *Rizzoli & Isles (2014) - Bob *The Right to a Right Life (2014) - John Republican *Perception (2014) - Gus *The Rwanda Blend (2014) - Robert *The Fosters (2014) - Davis *Hotline (2013) - Thomas *The Man Who Loved His Cat (2013) - Dick *Weeds - 2 episodes (2012) - Cop *Desperate Housewives - 8 episodes (2009-2012) - Detective Murphy *L.A. Noire (2011) - Detective Sergeant Finis Brown *CSI: Miami (2011) - Allen Hillington *Ham Sandwich (2011) - Boss *Lien on Me (2011) - Gordon Schueller *Harry's Law (2011) - Detective *Lie to Me - 2 episodes (2010) - Herman Farr *Almost Kings (2010) - Chester *Alphonso Bow (2010) - Frank *Diamond Confidential (2009) - Detective McCleary *Gabriel & Romy (2009) - Gabriel *Lost - 2 episodes (2009) - Foreman *Mad Men (2008) - Marty Hasselbach *Changeling (2008) - Man on Street *Happy Birthday Little Grace (2008) - Unknown Character *Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (2008) - Detective *Protect and Serve (2007) - Unknown Character *Paranormal, Burbank (2007) - Herb *Shark (2007) - Impound Lot Attendant *Brothers & Sisters (2006) - Ed *Justice (2006) - Art Miller *Heist (2006) - Robert Ryerson *Monk (2006) - Detective Patterson *Peep Show (2005) - Unknown Character *ER (2005) - Mr. Beckwith *Charmed (2005) - Bud, the Electrician *American Gun (2005) - Landlord *Over There (2005) - Barman *The Moor (2005) - Rick Buckingham *The Ring Two (2005) - Desk Sergeant *Boston Legal (2005) - Dominick Ryan *NCIS (2004) - Coach Morgan *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2004) - Calvin Berkowitz *Crossing Jordan (2004) - Power Company Guy *Paparazzi (2004) - Soccer Coach *Malcolm in the Middle (2004) - Teddy *The Bernie Mac Show (2003) - Store Clerk *Threat Matrix (2003) - Coach Sadler *7th Heaven (2003) - Florist *Boomtown (2003) - Recovering Drunk *Flirting with Death (2003) - Doctor (credited as Michael E. Dempsey) *The Song (2003) - Jerry *The District (2003) - Otto (credited as Michael E. Dempsey) *Confidence (2003) - Special Agent Artie/IA Officer #1 *Providence - 2 episodes (1999-2002) - Mr. Conlon (credited as Michael E. Dempsey) *Ritchie's Itch (2002) - Ritchie (credited as Michael E. Dempsey) *Random Shooting in L.A. (2002) - Bo Doovis *Six Feet Under (2002) - Sergeant Potts (credited as Michael E. Dempsey) *The Division (2002) - Fire Chief *Maybe It's Me (2002) - Unknown Character *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (2002) - Cable Guy *Days of Our Lives (2002) - Las Vegas Priest *So Little Time - 2 episodes (2002) - Nick/George *Judging Amy - 2 episodes (1999-2002) - Officer Al Bernero *Angel (2001) - Irv Kraigle *Three Sisters (2001) - Rabid Fan *Nikki (2001) - Officer Koch *Prison Life (2000) - Lawyer *3rd Rock from the Sun (2000) - Security Guard *What Planet Are You From? (2000) - Baggage Handler *Studio Notes (1999) - Anton *The X-Files (1999) - Sheriff *The Practice (1999) - Testifying Officer *Boy Meets World (1999) - The Cop *Bowfinger (1999) - Camera Security Guard *Silk Stalkings (1999) - Mr. Keeley *Replacing Dad (1999) - Sid *My Favorite Martian (1999) - Van Gundy *Caroline in the City (1999) - Auctioneer *Hyperion Bay (1998) - Unknown Character (credited as Michael E. Dempsey) *Falling Sky (1998) - Tom Collins *Trials of Life (1997) - Coach *Saved by the Bell: The New Class (1997) - Coach Wagner *Born Into Exile (1997) - Trucker *Campfire Tales (1997) - Dad (segment "People Can Lick Too") *Weird Science (1997) - Harold (credited as Michael E. Dempsey) *Goode Behavior (1996) - Dad *L.A. Firefighters (1996) - Unknown Character (credited as Michael E. Dempsey) *Beverly Hills, 90210 - 2 episodes (1996) - Colin's Travel Agent *Minor Adjustments (1996) - Minister *In the House (1995) - Officer Davis *Hudson Street (1995) - Bummed Guy *Fudge (1995) - Freddy *Sisters (1994) - Guard *Sunny's Deliverance (1993) - Unknown Character *The Day My Parents Ran Away (1993) - Don Godbole *Murphy Brown (1993) - Man #3 *Homefront (1993) - Installer *Life Goes On (1992) - Sergeant *Roseanne - 2 episodes (1992) - Ray *Growing Pains (1992) - Officer *Bagdad Cafe - 2 episodes (1990-1991) - Alex/Jesse 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors